Reflection
by Aoden Half-elven
Summary: Riddick is now on a stolen ship by himself going to whoknowswhere. He finds himself reflecting on some things that went on while trying to survive on that hellhole of a planet. RiddickCarolyn. Short onechapter thing. finished.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pitch Black or it's characters and gain no profit from writing this. Oh but to own Vin Diesel! But sadly I don't -_-. This is what fanfiction is for.  
  
Pitch Black: Reflection  
  
"You'd die for them?"  
  
"I would try for them!"  
  
"You didn't answer me."  
  
"Yes I would Riddick. I would. I would die for them."  
  
"How interesting."  
  
~*~  
  
Riddick stumbled along in the mud struggling to breath. Falling to the ground again he flexed his muscles, trying to forget some of the pain that shot through his leg. Gripping his shiv tightly in one hand he grabbed onto the side of a metal storage container with the other. He felt two small hands on him, trying to help him to his feet. Riddick strained to hear what Carolyn was saying through the rain. His head swooned and his senses were groggy. Carolyn's shouting brought him somewhat back to reality; and the fight for wanting to live soon kicked in.  
  
"Get up! Get up!" She yelled in his ear while using what strength she had to lift him. Together they limped a few feet. "I said I'd die for them, not you. Lets move. Come on."  
  
They stopped for a second to rest, but that's all it took. In a second Carolyn was pierced. They both looked at each other, both knew what was coming next. Riddick looked sadly at Carolyn and she looked back in pain. Carolyn screamed and tried to hold on to Riddick's hand one last time before she was ripped away into the pitch-black void.  
  
Riddick felt her hand slip out of his. He lost his footing and fell face forward into the hard mud caked ground. Pushing up with his arms he looked toward the darkness that took her away.  
  
At first he said it as a whisper then again as a pained cry. "Not for me. Not for me!"  
  
~*~  
  
Somehow Riddick had found the strength to make it back to the ship and take off with Imam and Jack.  
  
Riddick looked up at the ceiling. He was on a stolen ship headed to who knows where, he didn't. Memories had flooded him when he tried to sleep, memories of Carolyn. As he lay on this cot now he could recall what she had said to him. 'I said I'd die for them, not you.' At the time he took it, as she would die for Imam and Jake, not him. He also recalled how he had cried out afterward 'Not for me.'  
  
Riddick sighed and sat up in his cot. Turning he let his legs fall to the metal floor, his boots making thudding sounds as they hit it. Leaning forward he bent his head and let them rest in his hands while putting his elbows on knees. He began to think of Carolyn again. What she had said rang through clear again. 'I said I'd die for them, not you.' She meant that she would die for them, him included. And that he wasn't supposed to die. It had gone the way she said. But now he wished it hadn't. Another memory came to him, one that made him ache with a pain.  
  
~*~  
  
Carolyn jumped as she turned around in the ships hull to find Riddick emerge from the darkness.  
  
"Looks like were a few shy. Power cells."  
  
"They're coming."  
  
"It's strange, not doing a run-up on the main drive yet." Riddick removed the light from around his shoulder as he said this. "Unless- unless he told you. the particulars of my escape."  
  
"I got the quick and ugly version."  
  
"Now you're worried about a repeat of history." Carolyn felt a prickly feeling crawl up her back, a fear. She stood almost frozen watching Riddick.  
  
"It has entered our minds." Carolyn flicked off a near by screen of the ships power.  
  
Carolyn jumped a little as Riddick moved closer and closed two hatches on the floor with his feet.  
  
"I asked what you thought." Riddick looked intently at her through his goggles.  
  
"You scare me, Riddick. That's what you want to hear, isn't it? Now, can I just get back to work?" Carolyn turned back to the ships controls.  
  
"I've been meaning. to catch up with you alone. Unrestrained." Riddick stood behind Carolyn while saying all of this close in her ear.  
  
Carolyn found that feeling in her spine again, but the fear was lessoned, and the bit that was there made her heart beat fast and her adrenalin run.  
  
"You think-- you think Johns. is a do-right man? You think I could trust him to cut me loose?  
  
"Why? What did you hear?" Riddick moved closer and to her other ear.  
  
"Well. Guess if it were tickeration, he'd just. "X" me out, huh? He'd kill me. Then again, I am worth twice as much alive." Carolyn glanced back at Riddick curious as to what he was getting at. "Oh, you didn't know that? You're Johns ain't a cop. He's got that nickel-slick badge. and that blue uniform, but he's just a merc. And I'm just a payday. That's why he won't kill me see? The creed is greed."  
  
Carolyn could feel Riddick's breath upon her ear, cheek, and neck, combined with his deep voice that made a new feeling run up her spine.  
  
Carolyn tried her best to shake it off, and the best way was through annoyance.  
  
"Don't waist my time. We're not gonna turn on each other, no matter how hard you try."  
  
"I won't need to try anything, he'll do that on his own."  
  
"And why should I trust you, Riddick? Tell me." Carolyn turned around, startled to find herself closer to Riddick then she thought. Carolyn breathed in and out heavily, calming her heart rate. Slowly and shakily she reached up and removed his goggles setting them down behind her on the control panel. Riddick stood unmoving looking down at her, his eyes a clear blue gleaming in the light within the ship.  
  
"I haven't lied to you. And I'm not asking you to trust me. Hell I wouldn't trust myself, but I don't lye." Riddick moved his head ever so close to Carolyn's. They could each feel the others breathe.  
  
Riddick leaned his body into her, watching her eyes as he did this. Carolyn's heart rate increased and the feeling ran up her spine but ten times stronger. Riddick's deep voice huskily whispered in her ear. "Plus I hate that son-of-a-bitch."  
  
"Well there's one thing we have in common."  
  
Riddick's arms seemed to move like lightening around Carolyn's waist, drawing her closer to him. He kissed her, not roughly but firm. Riddick continued the kiss as he moved Carolyn backward until she was against the wall. Carolyn kissed back. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but it felt to good. Her hands moved along his toned torso. Riddick's hands moved along her back, gently pushing her forward into him.  
  
Riddick, all to quickly for Carolyn, broke the kiss and stepped back. He looked at her, breathing deeply. Riddick smiled and gave her a quick soft kiss.  
  
"I don't truly know what's gonna happen when the lights go out Carolyn. But I do know once the dying starts, this little psycho-fuck family of ours is gonna rip itself apart." Riddick picked up his goggles turned and began to walk toward the entrance.  
  
"Ever wonder why Johns shakes like that? Ask him." Carolyn watched him intently as he spoke by the door. "Ask him why your crew pal had to scream so painfully before he died." Carolyn looked as the door came down and Riddick left without turning back.  
  
~*~  
  
Riddick stood and walked out to the hull taking a seat at the control panel. He looked out to space and thought differently then he used to. He didn't know where he was to go, but that didn't matter.  
  
Somewhere on that planet Richard B. Riddick had died.  
  
A/N: After watching this movie about ten times in a row in only 4 days I felt like there needed to be a little thing between Riddick and Carolyn. This was just a one-chapter thing, which I'm leaving it like that. Reviews are greatly appreciated, constructive criticism please no flames.  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


End file.
